Rules
=How to Play= As the brilliant new Chairman of an up-and-coming football club, it's your job to take this humble squad and build it into a competitive side. In order to win matches on the pitch, you must show some real ambition off of it. Make the proper moves, and your team will win matches, take home silverware, and become a top flight club. Make the wrong moves, and you'll find yourself alone in the pub wondering what might have been. Starting Over: Running a football club isn't an easy job. If you feel you've gotten off to a wonky start, you may reset your team and start over at any time. Playing Matches: Each contest is a simulated football match between you and the opponent you've selected. Challenging and defeating other teamsearns your club salary and reputation points. You may challenge teams on levels other than your current one -- but keep in mind, defeating lower-level opponents will yield less €€€ and RPs and defeating higher-level opponents may be a bit too ambitious for your side. Before each match, an "odds to win" percentage is presented as a rough estimate of your club's potential success on the pitch. These numbers are the result dozens of simulations conducted between you and the opponent you select. Pre-match win percentages should be used as an indicator of your team's relative strength against an opponent and not a predictor of the game's result. High "odds to win" percentages DO NOT guarantee a victory. Fixture Limits: The number of fixtures your side can play is limited, so choose your opponents wisely. Once you've run out of games, more can be purchased with FBCs at the Chairman's Office. There are five different kinds of matches your club can participate in. League Fixtures: Matches against league opponents. Rewards €€€ and RPs (to be paid out at the end of league play). Club advancement is also based on where your club finishes in the league table. Daily Fixtures: Matches against other GF clubs. Rewards €€€ and RPs. Friendlies: Matches against other Facebook friends who already manage GF clubs. Rewards €€€ and RPs. (Limit 8 per day) If your friends' sides are "Not Fit," send them a free RP gift to get them back on the pitch. Training Matches: Matches against Facebook friends who DO NOT manage GF clubs. Rewards additional daily matches. (Limit 8 per day) Trophy Matches: Matches against real-life pro football clubs. Rewards €€€, RPs, and extra daily matches. Clearing a group unlocks real-life managers for your team to appoint. Club Advancement: In order for your club to advance, it must join a league and finish in a position designated for promotion. Advancement can also award your club with a variety of bonuses, including: €€€, RPs, positional bonus slot unlocks, player training unlocks, and new trophy teams unlocks. League Rules: Leagues are the method by which your club advances. It's also a great chance to earn valuable rewards for your club. The specifics of each league -- number of clubs, number of games, rewards, placement needed for advancement, etc. -- vary depending on your club's level. There are no playoff rounds. Any unplayed matches are auto-played at the end of the league's time period. All rewards can be claimed at the end of league play. Players/Player Cards: Your team consists of real-life footballers from yesterday and today. Each card features valuable information about that player, including name, rating breakdown, x-factor bonuses (when applicable), player tier (bronze, silver, gold, titanium, black, wild card), training progress, and transfer button. Active players are associated with their current clubs, retired players sport the colors of their national teams. Squad: Your squad consists of 17 players (4 Forwards, 6 Midfielders, 6 Defenders, 1 Goalkeeper) that make up your Starting XI and 6 substitutes (which are divided into offensive and defensive subs). Adjust your squad to take advantage of your formation and x-factor bonuses. New players can be acquired at any time on the transfer market and once a day via the Free Transfer Window. Transfers: Players available for acquisition are displayed on the Transfers page. The transfer window refreshes every 15 minutes and displays a new crop of footballers who can be purchased from for the right price. If you have enough €€€ to make the deal, click the +''' and select a player to sell in order to make room for the newest member of your club. '''Managers: Your club's formations and x-factor bonuses are determined by the manager who's leading your team. An entry level manager is assigned to your side at the start and more can be hired (for free!) on the squad page. More managers are unlocked when you defeat real-life clubs. A manager's x-factor bonuses multiply a player's rating for a specific category (shooting, passing, position, tackling) and are assigned to a particular position in the formation. Move the desired player into that position to take advantage of the bonus. Training Players: Training the footballers on your squad increases their rating and helps improve your team. To train a player, click the heart icon on his card and select the desired level of training. The intensity and duration varies based on the amount of €€€ and RPs you're willing to spend. The cost, effect, and duration of training also vary based on the color-coded tier (bronze, silver, gold, titanium or black) a player belongs to. Once a player is trained to his maximum potential, he can be upgraded to the next color-coded tier. Stats/Milestones: Follow your players' statistical performance and earn permanent % bonuses when they achieve significant milestones. Official match stats are accumulated during games against opponents on your level or higher (including friendlies and league matches). When 5 players reach a required benchmark, a permanent bonus is applied to your club's ratings, enhancing their abilities on the pitch. Free Transfers: Each day you play Galacticos Football, you can pick up a new player via free transfer. The Free Transfer window features 15 players that can be acquired by your team. Great, new players are available at no cost to your club and more brilliant footballers can be added for RPs. Chairman's Office: Visit the Chairman's Office to make the transactions needed to improve your club. Extra Fixtures: If you've exhausted all your fixtures, you may purchase blocks of Daily Fixtures (10, 25 or 50) using FB credits. Equipment Bonuses: Purchasing new equipment items -- studs, shin guards, compression shorts, etc. -- can temporarily increase your club's strength. These bonuses vary in intensity and duration and can be purchased with RPs or FB credits. Sponsorships: Extra €€€ can be acquired by using RPs and FB credits to purchase sponsorship deals. This extra revenue can be used to sign new players or train the lads currently on your squad. Reputation Points: Reputation points can be purchased with FB credits in blocks ranging from 100 to 20K. Reputation Points: Reputation Points are an in-game currency that is used to improve your club. They're acquired by winning games and can also be purchased from the Chairman's Office. RPs can be used to sign sponsorship deals, add extra games, purchase equipment items, and allow you to acquire better players in the Free Transfer Window. Table: Visit the Tables page to see where your club ranks relative to other Galacticos Football sides. Measure your club's development against sides founded on the same date and see if your lads can crack the GF Top 100. Forums: Have more questions about Galacticos Football? Visit the Forum to find user-generated questions and conversations on various GF topics or start your own conversation. Cheers!